M.O.D.O.K.
|Nombre Real = George Tarleton |Genero = Masculino |Poderes y Armas = Silla del juicio final |Afiliación = Villano |Primera Aparición = Tales of Suspense #93 (septiembre, 1967) ---- Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) |Universo = Marvel}} M.O.D.O.K. es un villano de Marvel Comics, que a menudo aparece como enemigo de Iron Man, Captain America y los Avengers. Su nombre es una sigla de M'''ental '''O'rganism 'D'esigned 'O'nly for 'K'illing'' (organismo mental diseñado solo para matar). Hizo su primer debut en la saga Marvel vs. Capcom con el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. En el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, M.O.D.O.K. es el portador de la Gema de la Mente, y presumiblemente el jefe de una compañía fusinada terrorista de armamentos entre una compañía bio-orgánica Umbrella y la compañía mecánica A.I.M., conocida ahora como A.I.M.Brella, además de aliarse con el ejército del Reino Oscuro que consiste en Red Arremers y el monstruo infundido con los simbiontes Venom Klyntar robados liderados por los portadores de la Gema del Alma, Jedah y Dormammu. Trasfondo Antes de que George Tarleton se convirtiera en M.O.D.O.K., fue un científico de inteligencia promedio. Él estaba trabajando en un experimento para liberar el potencial mental para A.I.M. ([[w:c:es.marvel:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Tierra-616)|'A'''dvanced '''I'dea 'M'echanics]]). De alguna manera se convirtió en el sujeto de la prueba siguiente y se convirtió en M.O.D.O.C., sigla de ''M'ental '''O'rganism D'esigned '''O'nly for 'C'omputing'' (organismo mental diseñado sólo para informática). Tarleton eventualmente derrocó a A.I.M. apoderándose de esta y paso a ser un problema importante para la gente como Captain America, S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man y Namor. Poderes y habilidades *Mutado en una computadora que vive con el conocimiento casi ilimitado *Potentes explosiones psiónicas del cerebro *Silla del Juicio Final apoya su cuerpo en forma de huevo con muñones *La Silla del Juicio Final le permite volar y contiene muchas armas *Líder de la AIM, y tiene un ejército de soldados leales a su disposición Jugabilidad right Hyper Combos *'''Hyper Psionic Blaster (Nivel 1) - Lanza un rayo telepático de energía al oponente. *'Hyper Batering Ram' (Nivel 1) - vuela a una velocidad rápida y golpea al oponente. La duración del ataque puede ser alargada *'Killer illuminatiom' (Nivel 1) - agarra al oponente con sus tentáculos mecánicos y lo frie electrocutandolo. Curiosidades *M.O.D.O.K. ha demostrado ser una amenaza seria y también un villano humorístico en los cómics, y su aparición en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds parece ser una mezcla de ambas perpectivas del personaje. *Fue mencionado brevemente en una de las frases de victoria de Captain America en el videojuego Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, diciendo "Modok is next on my list!" ("¡Modok es el siguiente en mi lista!"). *Su secuencia final lo muestra de regreso en A.I.M., pidiéndole a sus trabajadores que le traigan un objeto escondido en una caja, que resulta ser el casco de tamaño completo de Galactus. Luciendo un aspecto muy ridículo, le pregunta a sus trabajadores qué piensan de como le queda, pero no están seguros de qué responderle. *Como se hace referencia a su frase previa al combate, C. Viper parece estar al tanto del trasfondo de M.O.D.O.K. y parece estar persiguiéndolo como un objetivo secundario. *Wesker parece estar interesado en la estructura de M.O.D.O.K. Él envía a Jill tras M.O.D.O.K, con la frase previa a la pelea de ella contra él siendo "Objetivo localizado", y después de vencer al propio M.O.D.O.K, la frase de Wesker después del combate lo tiene ansioso por "disecar ese cerebro tuyo ridículamente grande". *En su frase previa al combate contra Arthur lo llama "una pequeña criatura con una cabeza sorprendentemente grande". Aunque Viewtiful Joe parecería ser la persona del plantel más adecuada para ser llamado así, M.O.D.O.K no tiene una frase previa especial contra él. **Sin embargo, él si tiene una frase después del combate contra Joe, diciendo "Me duele lastimar a alguien con un cráneo tan grande, pero tu verbosidad no me dejó otra opción". *Es el único personaje que tiene una frase especial antes y después de enfrentarse a Galactus, cuando empieza, dice "Ahora puedo añadir mate a un dios para mi currículum". Cuando vence a Galactus, él dice "Debo admitir que he tenido mis ojos puestos en tu casco todo el tiempo." *M.O.D.O.K. parece ser emparejado con Spencer. Ambos han modificado sus cuerpos con el fin de cumplir los objetivos de organizaciones. *También tiene un esquema de colores que le da una piel pálida y ojos rojos (que es cómo él fue retratado en la portada de Super-Villain Team-Up MODOCK's 11 #1), un esquema que lo convierte en M.O.D.A.M. (maquillaje facial incluido), y un esquema basado en su primera aparición. **Para el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, obtiene esquemas de color basados en su apariencia azul en What If # 37 y M.O.D.O.T. (M'''ental '''O'rganism 'D'esigned 'O'nly for 'T'alking''; organismo mental diseñado solo para hablar) de la serie de cómics Howard the Duck . El nuevo traje DLC estilo "Elvis" de M.O.D.O.K. se basa en el M.O.D.O.C. (M'''ental '''O'rganism 'D'esigned 'O'nly for 'C'rooning''; organismo mental diseñado solo para crooning) de la serie de cómics Nextwave. *Al igual que los temas musicales de Guile y Hawkeye, el tema musical de M.O.D.O.K. se está convirtiendo en un meme de internet; se han creado algunos vídeos diciendo "M.O.D.O.K's Theme goes with Trolling" ("El tema de M.O.D.O.K. combina con el trolleo") justo como "Guile's Theme goes with Everything" ("El tema de Guile combina con todo") y "Hawkeye's Theme Makes Anything Better" ("El tema de Hawkeye hace a cualquier cosa mejor"), los vídeos muestran algunas escenas de videojuegos, programas o películas que incluyen un personaje "trolleando" a otro. *Su frase antes de pelear con Nemesis es "He tenido experimentos como tú, los llamo FRACASOS". Galería 378px-MODOK_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Modok.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' 640px-182f6feece57978b76081ba573ad6f5c.jpg|Traje DLC de M.O.D.O.K. 240px-3c576a619761174fe1c6a76d197d2c6f.png|Pose de victoria 480px-S_modok00_bm_nomip_s_modok00_bm_nomipout.png|Pose completa 639px-Colors47.JPG|Colores alternativos MODOK-UMvC3-win-DLC.png|Pose de victoria DLC 640px-Modok_1.png|Secuencia final 640px-Modok_2.png|Secuencia final Vídeo NYCC MODOK Gameplay - MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3 Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de MvsC3 Categoría:Personajes de UMVC3 Categoría:Alineacion Villanos